


You Are The Best Person, Steve McGarrett, Please Believe That:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was a little wound up from the case, Danny made sure he pulled out all of stops, so the former seal can relax, Did it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s a great one!!!!*





	You Are The Best Person, Steve McGarrett, Please Believe That:

*Summary: Steve was a little wound up from the case, Danny made sure he pulled out all of stops, so the former seal can relax, Did it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams saw that his lover was a little tense, so he decided to take care of him, as soon as he got home, He was glad that he did, Cause Steve looked like he could blow at any moment. So, He put a bottle of beer in his hand, & directed him to outside, where the table was set.

 

Steve was so tired, & exhausted from the case, But, He was glad that he got justice for the victim, & he helped that poor girl out. He hopes that world will be better, as everyone progresses through their lives. He tries to put the day behind him, but it’s proven to be harder than it looks. 

 

Danny serves them the food that he cooked up, & they made some small talk, but not much. It was bothering the blond that his man was silent, & not saying much. The Loudmouth Detective was glad that the hunky brunette perked up, when he served dessert.

 

Once, Everything was cleaned up, Danny proceeded to give the Five-O Commander a massage, & delivering kisses to the back of his neck, as he was massaging the tense muscles, It was that, Steve spilled everything to him about what was bothering him.

 

“How could anyone do that ?, Kill innocent people for a cause ?”, Steve asked, as he was getting emotional, & tears were glistening in his eyes. “How could parents do that to their children?”,He composed himself, as he asked that question, as he was telling him about the case.

 

“By doing the right things every time, We help people, & make the best decision possible, The Second Part, We be the best parents possible, & support our children, & their lifestyle, No matter what”, Steve said smiling, “I love you, Danno, Thank you”, The Shorter Man said this to him, as a response.

 

“You are welcome, You are the Best Person, Steve McGarrett, Please believe it”, They shared a kiss, & then, they spent the evening relaxing, & having fun.

 

The End.


End file.
